


Survivors

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica tries to give hope to Cora and Boyd while they're trapped in the vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo," with spoilers up through "Chaos Rising." Written for prompt 7 'Hope' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Erica turned to look at the two werewolves who sat huddled beside her in the corner of the bank vault. Boyd was stone-faced, purposely trying to hide his emotions; Cora eyes were puffy from crying.

Although she felt like crying herself, Erica knew someone had to keep the group’s hopes up. “We will get out of here” she said optimistically.

“How?” said Cora. “We must have been in here for days and no one has found us yet.”

“That doesn’t mean no one is looking. Our Alpha will find us, I know he will.”

“What chance does one Alpha have against an entire pack of Alphas?” asked Cora.

“You don’t know our Alpha” said Erica. “He’s a survivor. And so are we. We’ll be okay.”


End file.
